A cause d'un simple gratin
by Bourriquet
Summary: Un soir, Hermione veux essayer a cuisiner pour son homme. Et ça ne marche pas comme prévu. OS


**Auteur : Bourriquet**

**Rating : T**

**Note : OS délire! Inspiré d'une histoire personnellement vécue xD**

Hermione était dans la cuisine, les cheveux en pétard, la figure rouge et les larmes aux yeux! Elle avait toujours été douée qu'en études, qu'au travail et accessoirement dans sa vi amoureuse. Mais ça, ça elle n'y arrivait pas! Elle avait suivi scrupuleusement les indications inscrites sur le livre, elle n'y était pas arrivée. La jeune femme avait alors essayer de contacter sa meilleure amie, Ginny Potter née Weasley, mais là aussi, ça n'avait pas marché… Ce n'était pas bien compliqué pourtant! La cuisine c'est comme les potions non? Et bien, il faut croire que non! La grande Hermione Granger, la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération, la meilleure élève de Poudlard de tout les temps… n'arrivait pas a faire un gratin dauphinois. La recette est pourtant simple, enfin, elle a l'air. Des pommes de terres, des lardons, de la crème fraiche, un peu de lait accessoirement… Tout cela n'est pas bien compliqué, en théorie…

Parce qu'en pratique, quand les étapes sont mal écrites, mal formulées, ou que d'un autre coté on vous dit « fait plutôt cela, tu verra ce sera mieux, beaucoup mieux » et qu'en fait vous comprenez mal ce que l'on vous dit et que du coup vous faite n'importe quoi. Parce qu'en plus de son livre, de Ginny, Hermione avait appeler sa mère. Cette dernière lui avait donné une recette simple a suivre, compliquée par l'intervention de sa tante qui avait tout modifié par la suite. Comment voulez vous comprendre une recette quand on vous la dit par téléphone et que tout s'embrouille? Et bien, vous ne pouvez pas! En tout cas, Hermione n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait essayé de faire plaisir a son petit ami (bah quoi, vous croyiez qu'Hermione n'avait pas de vie sentimentale ou sexuelle? Vous vous trompiez!) et tout était fichu! Son gratin ressemblait à tout sauf a un gratin, une odeur nauséabonde s'en échappait et en plus, il était un peu grillé… C'était une vraie catastrophe. L'ancienne Gryffondor était devant son plat tout à fait immangeable lorsque le dit petit ami rentra du travail**. **

**- Bonjour chérie… Pouah, c'est quoi cette odeur? **

Hermione ne répondit pas et ne se retourna pas vers son homme de peur qu'il ne voit ses larmes. Oh, bien sur, ca 'aurait pas été la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer mais pas pour un truc aussi futile. Oui, Hermione savait que ce n'était rien, que ce n'était juste qu'un plat. Normalement c'était l'homme qui partageait son appartement, son lit et son cœur qui faisait à dîner. Aujourd'hui, la jolie brune a voulu rentrer un peu plus tôt et tenter une recette : ce fameux gratin dauphinois. Et c'était un beau carnage. Le jeune homme vit les épaules d'Hermione secouée d'un sanglot, il déposa son attaché case à terre et pénétra dans la cuisine, prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et lui embrassa le cou.

**- Tu avais préparé à manger? **

**- J'ai essayé. Je te jure, mais… mais j'ai complètement foiré une recette toute simple…**

**- Sans te vexer mon amour… C'était quoi?**

Hermione se retourna et regarda son petit ami dans les yeux. Des sillons de larmes était tracées sur ses joues et d'autres perlaient encore sur ses cils.

**- Tu vois, tu te moques de moi! J'aurais jamais du essayer! **

Sur ces paroles, elle se décrocha du jeune homme et parti dans leur chambre à coucher. Draco ne comprenait plus rien. Draco, comme le Draco Malefoy? Le magnifique blond à la carrure d'athlète mais aussi une tête à claque, un égo surdimensionné et fils à papa? Et bien oui, mesdames et messieurs, Draco Malefoy était depuis quelques temps déjà, le petit ami d'Hermione Granger. Ca vous en bouche un coin non? Ok, Malefoy avait été dégueulasse envers Hermione, Harry et Ron mais il avait changé. Changé de camps, changé de comportement et changé d'avis sur le trio d'or. Il n'était plus dans le giron de papa Malefoy, Voldy chou avait été tuer il y a environ cinq années et tout le monde vivait maintenant en paix. Grâce à Harry, Draco et sa mère n'avaient pas été inquiétés par la justice sorcière. En effet, Drago ne faisait que garder sa vie sauve et Narcissa avait grandement aider Harry a tuer Tom Elvis Jedusor. De fait les deux membres du clan Malefoy avaient été épargnés.

Quand à leur histoire a Hermione et Draco, tout avait commencé lors du bal du deuxième anniversaire de la victoire du camp des « gentils » contre le camps des « méchants », autrement dit, la victoire de Harry Potter contre Voldemort et ses partisans. Ni Hermione, ni Draco n'avaient envie d'aller à cette soirée, ils avaient envie d'oublier toute cette guerre, mais ils étaient obligés d'y aller. Elle parce qu'elle état l'une des protagonistes majeure de cette victoire et de la libération du monde, lui car il devait montrer que sans son père, sa mère et lui n'était pas des personnes méchantes, qu'ils n'étaient pas eux même quand Lucius était en vie et à coté d'eux. Ils y étaient donc allés a contre cœur. Se rendre à cette soirée avait pourtant été la meilleure chose qu'ils aient faite depuis la chute de l'Empire de la Peur (je trouve ce nom assez cool XD) érigé par Lord Voldemort. Ils avaient bu, beaucoup trop bu pour se rendre compte avec qui ils dansaient, ce qu'ils faisaient et surtout d'où ils étaient. L'alcool aidant beaucoup, Drago avait proposé a Hermione de venir boire un dernier verre chez lui, avait servi un excellent vin rouge, ils avaient beaucoup parlés et s'étaient juste endormis l'un à coté de l'autre sur le canapé. Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés, les deux jeunes gens avaient décidés qu'ils devaient passer à autre chose que leur rancœurs du passé, qu'ils devaient essayer de se connaitre car apparemment ils s'étaient super bien entendus cette nuit. Et du coup bah de fil en aiguilles, ils se sont fréquentés et désirés pour finir par s'aimer!

Drago suivit Hermione dans le chambre a coucher, la jeune brune était sur le lit, dos à la porte. Elle pleurait. L'ex Serpentard se demande pourquoi elle pleurait. Pourquoi la femme de sa vie pleurait? Ca l'embê il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse du mal à cause de lui.

-** Que se passe-t-il mon amour?**

Avec difficulté, Hermione regarda son compagnon. Ses yeux rougis et les larmes sillonnant ses joues, elle se rapprocha de Drago et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Le jeune blond l'embrassa comme il le put sur le sommet du crâne et lui caressa les cheveux pour l'encourager à lui parler.

**- Je voulais faire un dîner, je voulais que tu rentres et que tu n'ais qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table pour une fois. J'aurais voulu que tu n'ais rien à faire pour ce soir, pour une fois que tu sois tranquille. Je voulais te faire à manger pour que tu ailles te coucher plus tôt et que tu sois moins fatigué demain. Je voulais être la femme parfaite pour un soir. **

**- Une femme parfaite?**

**- Bah oui, une femme qui sait cuisiner, qui fait le ménage, qui fait tout! Comme Eliana!**

L'héritier Malefoy fut désarçonné par les propos de sa future femme. Car oui, il comptait la demander en mariage dans une semaine. Eliana? Qu'avait elle à voir la dedans?

**- Eliana?**

**- Oui, elle! Elle sait tout faire, elle sait cuisiner même les plus grands repas, je me rappelle qu'elle faisait absolument tout! De l'apéritif au digestif! Tout était fait par elle ou quelqu'un qu'elle connait! C'est une femme parfaite, tu ne devrais pas être avec moi mais avec elle, une femme qui est a ton image. Belle, drôle, intelligente, parfaite quoi! Elle n'aurait pas rater un gratin dauphinois tout simple! Elle ne l'aurait pas rater mais elle l'aurait réussi! Et je te paris qu'elle aurait rajouter quelque chose pour que ce soit encore meilleur!**

Le jeune femme repartit en larmes de plus belle. Le temps qu'il assimile les dires de sa petite amie, Drago parti dans un fou-rire.

**- Quoi? Pourquoi tu rigole?**

**- Tu vas me dire que cette odeur monstrueuse venait a la base… d'un gratin dauphinois? **

**- Raaaah, dégage de cette chambre Drago Malefoy où je te jure qu'après celui-ci, tu n'auras plus jamais aucuns enfants! **

Hermione était rouge. Rouge de colère contre son petit ami mais aussi rouge de honte de lui avoir annoncé sa future paternité aussi brutalement.

**- Que quoi? **

**- Hum, en fait, le dîner c'était pour ça… J'ai appris aujourd'hui que j'étais enceinte. Je savais pas si c'était vrai, je voulais pas te le dire avant d'être sûre. Et j'ai été voir mon amie qui travaille en gynécologie a Sainte Mangouste et elle m'a confirmer que j'attendait un petit ou une petite Malefoy. **

**- …**

**- Dray, je te jure, je voulais te le dire! **

**- Tu es enceinte? Enceinte comme enceinte?**

**- Tu vois d'autres manières honnêtement? Non? Bah voilà, tu l'as ta réponse! **

L'ex Serpentard prit sa petite amie dans ses bras et la serra fort. C'était une manière de lui dire qu'il était heureux. A quoi bon les mots quand on a les gestes, franchement? On demandait souvent une preuve orale de l'amour des gens, mais la preuve des gestes, les faits de la personne en face de vous ne compte t elle pas? Bien sur que si, cela compte! Beaucoup même! Si une personne vous dit qu'elle vous aime, vous sera fidèle jusqu'à la fin de vos jours mais qu'en contrepartie elle n'a aucuns gestes tendres avec vous et qu'elle ne vous montre pas par des gestes et des regards tout l'amour qu'elle a pour vous, ce n'est pas équilibré. Ce n'est pas juste. Et comment feraient les personnes qui ne savent pas dire ce qu'elles ressentent? Elles n'ont que les geste pour prouver a quel point elles tiennent à vous.

Revenons à notre petit couple. Ils étaient enlacés sur le lit. La main droite du jeune homme vint se poser sur le ventre, très légèrement arrondis de sa compagne. Comment n'avait il pas pu voir cela? Et sa poitrine un peu plus ronde? Pourtant, il connaissait son corps par cœur, elle n'était pas parfaite : elle avait un ou deux kilos de trop sur les hanches mais il aimait à les caresser lors de leurs moments coquins ou juste lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras pour se sentir aimé, juste bien. Elle n'avait pas une forte poitrine mais Drago les aimaient comme cela, pas trop petits, pas trop gros… Juste à la bonne taille! Des cuisses qui n 'étaient pas forcément fines mais il s'en fichait. Elle était belle, elle était Hermione et elle allait être sienne.

**- Comment j'ai fais pour ne pas voir ce léger arrondi? Je connais tout de toi, ton corps, l'emplacement du moindre grain de beauté, de la moindre trace, je connais les contours de ton tatouage par cœur… Comment ais-je fais pour ne pas remarquer que tu portais mon enfant…?**

Hermione fut touchée et l'embrassa et cela embrasa notre jeune blond. Le baiser s'enflamma, leurs langues jouaient l'une avec l'autre, ne se quittant que pour respirer et se dire a quel point ils s'aimaient.. Instinctivement, les mains du jeune homme se placèrent dans le dos de sa femme, au bas de ses reins pour la rapprocher de lui, si cela était encore possible. Il l'aimait, l'ex Serpentard aimait l'ex Gryffondor, sa lionne, sa petite amie et la maman de ses futurs enfants. Les choses en entrainant une autre, ils firent l'amour passionnément. Avant de s'endormir, Drago prit Hermione dans ses bras, approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de sa chère et tendre et lui murmura ses mots :

-** Je t'aime Hermione, Eliana n'est plus rien pour moi, tu es la seule qui compte pour moi. Ne te fais aucuns soucis pour cela… J'étais venu plus tôt pour te demander une chose en réalité mais avec la tournure qu'ont pris les choses, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te demander cette chose là!**

A moitié endormie, Hermione se força à ouvrir les yeux et le regarda, la tête posée sur le torse de son chéri.

**- Oui?**

**- Et bien, je voulais te demander si tu accepterais de devenir ma femme, enfin, maintenant il y a une raison en plus pour que je te demande cela. Je veux que tu devienne Lady Malefoy, Lady Drago Malefoy. Je te veux a mes côtés pour toujours Mione… Qu'en dis tu?**

Avec un sourire, Hermione se releva légèrement et embrassa le blond sur les lèvres, un baiser doux et vaporeux.

**- Comment pourrais-je dire non? Comment pourrais-je te dire non? Je t'aime et je suis convaincue que tu feras un excellent père… **

**- C'est un « oui »? Parce que si c'est un oui, il faudra que tu apprennes a faire la cuisine parce que… aïe!**

Hermione venait de le frapper et s'était enlevée de son torse.

**- Je le savais Malefoy, je le savais que tu étais un enfoiré! **

**- Herm…**

**- Tais toi! Laisse tombé…**

**- HERMIONE! Je plaisante!**

**- T'es pas drôle! On te l'as déjà dit? **

**- Un Malefoy est toujours drôle!**

**- Ou pas! Et non, voilà, je ne ferais pas à manger pour toi et ton égo… **

**- Oh allez, chérie, le fait que tu sois nulle en cuisine est dû a un manque cruel de confiance en toi! Tu te débrouillais bien en potion non?**

**- Il y avait une note en jeu pauvre Serpentard!**

**- Et bien, la note ici ma chère sera alors mon corps parfait et unique! **

**- Je préfère ne pas apprendre la cuisine alors!**

**- Oh! Allez mon amour, joues le jeu! **

**- Dray, mon cœur, chéri… Tais toi, la petite vie qui est en moi désire un peu de silence pour pouvoir dormir…**

**- N'importe quoi, à cet âge là, le bébé ne peut être conscient des voix qui l'entourent…**

**- C'est qui le médicomage ici? Toi ou moi?**

Draco, devenu blême, regarda sa future femme, enfin si elle le veux toujours, et rendit les armes. Un sourire apparu sur son visage et il revint entourer la taille de l'ancienne rouge et or et se mit a caresser le ventre de la dites Gryffondor.

**- Je t'aime, ferme les yeux, sois tranquille. **


End file.
